bloodline_the_last_royal_vampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Formation
What is Mystic Formation exactly? Mystic Formation is a place where you build up a "research team" whose will create for you, in a certain limit of time, a Formation. In other words, you can have your dormant units work a bit! Then, that Formation can be used in the squad you like to enhance its power. Let's see that in deeper details... 80px|link= Mystic Formation Game Guide 'To Know Before Using Mystic Formation' Mystic Energy Details Mystic formation uses two kind of materials to create "Formation" : 30px Mystic Energy: Can be found in Arena menu, in the Honor Trade shop, and through Achievement tasks. This is the main material used to create Formation. 30px Energy Core: Can be opened when a Formation is created with Mystic Energy (100 Mystic Energy used = 1 Energy Core). Used to create formations. 30px Mystic Essence: Can be opened when a Formation is disabled (40 Mystic Essence for a squad disable). Used to upgrade formations. Types of formations There are two ways to create a formation: - First is to build up a squad by selecting heroes from your bag. Selected heroes have to be at least Lv 70. Building a formation this way will grant you a random Formation effect. - The second option is to use a fixed combination. Such squads can be found in the "Create Guide" icon in Mystic Formation Menu. Building a formation this way will grant you a Pre-set Formation effect: There 12 kind of Pre-set Formation, each possess its own effect (Stats are for a lvl 10 formation) Success Rate Formation creates in Mystic Formation are rated from 2✩ to 5✩ with more or less cost and eventually Enhancement Slots according to the "success" you've obtained. ❃ Way to Improve Success Rate Success of a Formation is based above all on luck, but some elements can help raise the success rate : * Improve the PWR of Heroes used to create the formation. * Using a fixed combination to create the formation. * Increase the amount of Energy used. ❃ Energy Used and Success Rate Related To create a Formation, you can choose either to use 300, 1000 or 2000 Mystic Energy, or 200 Energy Core. The more Mystic Energy you use, the higher the success rate grows. Using 2000 Mystic Energy will guarantee you at least a 4✩ while using 200 Energy Core will guarantee a 5✩ Formation. You will found below a complete list showing the likeliness to get given rarities, depending on the Energy used, as well as Cost and Enhencement Slot informations. 300 Mystic Energy= |-| 1000 Mystic Energy= |-| 2000 Mystic Energy= |-| 200 Energy Core= Upgrade a Formation To upgrade a formation's effect bonus, press "Upgrade" button in Formation List menu. You'll need Mystic Essence to upgrade, which is acquired by destroying unwanted formations with the "Disable" button. Formations can be upgraded up to 10 times. Enhencement Slot Some formations have 1 or 2 Enhancement Slots, meaning you can fuse other formations to them to add their effects. Press "Enhancement" button in game to see the formations you can fuse. The chance of a successful fuse is determined by the formation's upgrade level. To have further information on Slots, check the array in "Energy used and success rate". 'Step By Step' I. Access= thumb|200px|link=|Mystic Formation Menu Access Mystic Formation via the Hero Menu. Press "Create" to create new formations and "Check Formation" to see all the formations you have so far. |-| II. Start a Formation= thumb|200px|link=|Formation Create process To create a formation, choose 5 level 70 heroes to form your Research Team. The type of formation you create is randomized unless your Research Team matches the ones specified in the Guide menu. In that case, you will have an increased chance to create the formation associated with that Research Team. |-| III. Select Enery= thumb|200px|link=|Energy Menu Choose how much Mystic Energy you want to spend to create this formation. There are three different tiers, each with increasing bonuses. A fourth tier, requiring Energy Cores, guarantees a 5✩ formation. |-| IV. Create Formation= thumb|200px|link=|Formation Creation After selcting how much Mystic Energy you wish to spend, press "Start Creating". The creation process will take hours, but can be instantly completed using gems. Also, every formation you create gets Energy Cores. Created formations have randomized attributes, namely COST, Enhencement Slots and Effect bonuses. You can also upgradeUpgrade your formation and Enhence it before set it. |-| V. Set Formation= thumb|200px|link=|Formation Setting When ready, go to the squad screen and assign a formation you've created to your squad via the button above your COST limit. Same way if you wish to set a formation on a squad while setting a squad in Guild War (each squad have to be equipped with a different one). Bear in mind that some formation increase your squad COST.